prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex (FD)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'Morning:' "Good morning, you look cheerful today!" *'Afternoon:' "Good afternoon." *'Evening:' "Good evening." *'Night:' "Good night. Romantic night!" 'Gift Preferences' *'Favorite:' "Boiled Egg makes you healthy. I'm so happy, thank you. I really appreciate it." *'Loved:' "This is an unexpected gift. I like it. Thanks. I'm very grateful." *'Liked:' "A present? That's very nice. Thanks!" *'Disliked:' "Uhh... Is this supposed to be a present? I dislike this." *'Hated:' "Do you think anyone would be happy getting this?" *'Horror:' "Gah, give it to someone else! I don't like things made by banana!" 'Heart Quotes' *'No Heart:' "I think it's important to try everything once!" *'1 Heart:' "There's so much here to explore. What a fascinating town! There are many interesting customs here too. It's fun discovering them!♪" *'2 Heart:' "It's always exciting in life when you meet someone new. I wonder how many people you meet in your entire life... I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm happy I came here and met so many great people." *'3 Hearts:' "Making good vegetables and fertilizer is fine. But I want to make something spectacular, like a huge pumpkin." *'4 Hearts:' "My sister tells me that I shouldn't fear failure! I think so too! It’ll be alright. Failure isn't that big of a deal. ♪" *'5 Hearts:' "Until now, I was always conscious of my age... so I would back off, but no more. I don't want anybody else to have you, ." *'6 Hearts:' "When we first met, I never even thought I would spend the rest of my life with you. I mean, there is such a difference in our ages." *'7 Hearts:' "I wonder if people start to like one another because it's sad to be alone. I'm almost ashamed to admit that even I get unsettled when there is no one I like." *'8 Hearts:' "Well, there's no point in easing into it, so I'll just go ahead and say it. I'm crazy about you." *'9 Hearts:' "I've been thinking lately, no matter how much I'm amazed by the places I go... Nothing makes my heart race like when I'm with you, ." *'10 Hearts:' "They say nothing in this world is constant... But the feelings I have for you will never change." 'Festival Lines' Christmas "Good morning. Hey, today we are going to have a party in Seedling Shop! Will you join?" *'Yes:' "Meet me there at 17:00! Well see you!" *'No:' "Your response wasn't very nice! I sadly leave." White Day "Hello, I wanted to give you a cake so take this!" Valentine's Day "You made a Valentine's Day present for me? I should be giving one to you! Thanks a bunch!" 'Marriage Lines' When Married to the Player *'Before Married:' "Wedding ceremony is going to be a magical adventure!" *'Expecting Children:' "You know, some say I look like the happiest person in this town." *'After Babies' Birth:' "I've gained another thing I can treasure. , I thank you from the bottom of my heart." *'When the Twins are Grown:' "Our children seem more fragile than I originally thought. I'm afraid of breaking them." *'Walking Together:' "You can walk at your pace I'll keep up with you." Male Player/When Not Married to the Player *'Before Married:' "So you are getting married! Will that be fun?" *'Expecting Children:' "I heard having an addition to the family is a wonderful thing. I can't wait." *'After Babies' Birth:' "Congratulations on your new babies! Don't stay out all night anymore." *'When the Twins are Grown:' "The twins are very cute... Almost popular as me!" *'Walking Together:' "Oh, going for a walk together? I'm envious you get along so well." Rival Marriage Lines *'Before Married:' "I never imagined newlywed life would be this pleasant. I laugh so much everyday." *'After Wenceslas is Born (Comment One):' "Our son, Wenceslas, has started to move around on his own. I can't take my eyes off of him, even for a second." *'After Wenceslas is Born (Comment Two):' "Wenceslas has started talking, but only knows a few words so far... Soon we will be able to have conversations!♫" *'After Wenceslas is Grown (Comment One):' "Wenceslas is so much fun... There's never a dull moment with my family!" *'After Wenceslas is Grown (Comment Two):' "It seems Wenceslas can't wait to venture out into the world. I can understand how he feels, but it still makes me kind of sad." 'Other Lines' *'Wish:' "What do I wish for? I don't want the world to ever run out of mystery and adventure! And good friends to explore it with, of course." *'Win a Contest:' "Congratulations on winning the contest! It's difficult to be the best of anything. It's quite an accomplishment." *'Talk too Much:' "You're looking well." Category:Pretty Country: Fairytale Dream Quotes